Create Your Own Demigod
by PetalDOHDawn
Summary: I'm doing a story but I need characters, that's where you come in! Please submit a character for my story :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I'll be doing my 1****st**** Percy Jackson story but the problem is I need characters so that's why I created this. **

**Like all of these things there are some rules:**

**You can only submit up to 3 characters**

**NO MARY-SUES OR GARY-STUS**

**Don't put that you want your characters to be a main because if you do they won't be a main character, I will choose**

**I will be excepting Hunters and children of Hera**

**If forms are not completed I will not use them**

**Under the topic of "Other Crap" put your character's name spelt backwards**

**All the people's characters who don't read the rules I won't use, so if you've read the rules then put "I LIKE RAINBOWS" at the top of your submission **

**Have fun! :D**

General-

Name:

Age (Ages 12-18):

Godly Parent:

Mortal Family:

Hero or Villain:

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Colour, Length, etc.):

Eye Colour:

Ethnicity:

Body Build:

Skin Tone:

Facial Features:

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos:

Camp Clothes:

Outside of camp Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

PJ's:

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Fears:

Bio-

History:

Hometown:

How long have they been at camp?

Do they stay at camp all year round or just for the summer?

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?)

Fighting-

Style:

Weapon:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Powers:

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):

Enemies (Same as above):

Romance (Same as above):

Other-

Hobbies/Talents:

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):

Other Crap:

If your character is chosen...

Are you actually going to review the story when your character's in it?

Some characters have to, well, die in order to make it more interesting. Any comments on that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thanks for everyone who reviewed :)**

**This is what I've chosen so far, I have:**

**2 children of Hades: Nimueh Rose (submitted by Fair Do's) and Cassandra 'Cassie' Johnson (submitted by Annabeth Lucy Granger)**

**1 child of Poseidon: Theseus 'Terry' Hercules O'Reilly (submitted by Poseidonlover311) **

**1 child of Nyx: Gale Nighthawk (submitted by Apeni)**

**1 child of Nike: Jasmine 'Jaz' Russ (submitted by hmlrangergirl)**

**1 child of Ares: Erica Franklin (submitted by illicit explicit)**

**1 child of Hestia: James Lee (submitted by Blue Moon)**

**1 child of Hecate: Amelia 'Emily' Deman (submitted by DemiGodLover)**

**1 child of Dionysus: Campbell James (submitted by DemiGodLover)**

**3 children of Demeter: Sky Evergreen (submitted by Fair Do's,) Carson Williams (submitted by DaughterofShe) and Hannah Rodriguez (submitted by hmlrangergirl) **

**1 child of Aphrodite: Lissy Blu (submitted by Shilathestar) **

**1 child of Hera: Griselda Zephor (submitted by RoseGhostRider)**

**1 child of Apollo: Kayla Johansson (submitted by a guest) **

**This is the number of each demigod kids I need for each god still:**

**Zeus: 3  
Hades: 1  
Poseidon: 2  
Athena: 5  
Hermes: 11  
Ares: 11  
Hestia: 3  
Hecate: 1  
Dionysus: 1  
Demeter: 3  
Aphrodite: 7  
Hera: 1  
Apollo: 4  
Hephaestus: 6  
Undecided: 14  
Hunters: 10-20**

**If you submit a undecided then tell me their godly parent and they may or may not be claimed in the story.  
If you submit a Hunter of Artimes then also tell me their godly parent.**

**Also on a lot of the reviews people said that they'd tell me their friends, enemies and romance through pm later so now that you've seen who is in the story you can tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx to everyone who reviewed, there were so many :D**

**In addition to the characters that I chose last time, these are the next characters that I have chosen:**

**3 children of Aphrodite: Alexander Filecco (submitted by DahliaStarr,) April Freeheart (submitted by Joselipline) and Saffire Daisy Jones (submitted by Annalyie) **

**5 children of Apollo: Liam Waters (submitted by DahliaStarr,) Thomas Mason (submitted by PercyNeedsAGun,) Amber-Jade Jennings (submitted by forevergleek1299,) Sam Varadek (submitted by elibro) and Kira (Kee) Willowbrook (I couldn't find who submitted her so if that was you, tell me.)**

**3 children of Ares: Zane Brook (submitted by Mushnalshum,) Ryan Shark (submitted by Joselipline) and Adam Washranger (submitted by Annalyie) **

**2 children of Athena: Alyssa Montigue (submitted by Joselipline) and Cassius (Cass) Maxwell (submitted by a Guest)**

**3 children of Hermes: Kyle Romonian (submitted by Arnie,) Samantha Henry (submitted by GuestIAm) and Nate Daniels (I couldn't find who had submitted him so if that's you tell me)**

**1 child of Hestia: Therese 'Resie' Mendoza (submitted by SeeStarlight421)**

**2 children of Poseidon: Rosie Woodhouse (submitted by Arnie) and Jackie Poole (submitted by Leopardsplash) **

**2 children of Zeus: Cian 'Bolt' Wagner (submitted by Poseidonlover311) and Shaylee Palmer (submitted by Zeus'daughter) **

**4 hunters: Tristyn O'Connell (submitted by Poke,) Angel Heartman (submitted by Nico Rocks,) Susanna Buckley (submitted by Mushnalshum) and Laila Ellis (submitted by Annabeth Lucy Granger) **

**2 undetermined: Xavier Jameson (submitted by Poke) and Clayton 'Clay' Hilton Moon (submitted by **

**Yeah so thanks to all those people, this is what I still need: **

**Zeus: 1  
Hades: 1 (male plz)  
Poseidon: I decided on 4 instead of 3 so 1 more (male plz  
Athena: 3  
Hermes: Quite a few more, not sure how many but probably 7-9 more  
Ares: 5 or 6 more  
Hestia: 2  
Hecate: 1  
Dionysus: 1  
Demeter: 3  
Aphrodite: 4  
Hera: 1  
Hephaestus: 6  
Hunters: Probably up to 10 more  
Undecided: Again probably up to 10 more **

**And also just to let you know everyone in the Percy Jackson books are NOT going to be in my story so please don't put that your character is friends with them.**

**Also some people have put that their character's parents are people like: Persephone and Koronus and other Gods that I haven't said I needed. Please stick to the Gods I have said.**

**And in notice some people were confused over the form. The headings with a '-' at the end of them are basically the title of that section. The ones with a ':' next to them is where you actually need to write. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay every1, time for the 3****rd**** update, YAY! :D**

**Thx 2 evey1 who reviewed :)**

**So yea, in addition 2 the other characters that I chose, these characters have also been chosen:**

**2 children of Aphrodite: Rochelle LrRoux (submitted by Leopardsplash) and Adrian Green, I had 2 change his 2****nd**** name cause I already hav a character with the ser name 'Evergreen' and I couldn't pm u cause u don't hav an account but u can tell me what his ser name can be, unless u want 2 keep it as 'Green' (submitted by It'sMeDuh) **

**4 children of Ares: Warren Collins (submitted by It'sSlexiee,) Hunter James Carr (submitted by ForeverGleek1299,) Holden Marko Carr (submitted by ForeverGleek1299) and Haven Bree Carr (submitted by ForeverGleek1299)**

**2 children of Athena: Emsely Jessa Espisido 'Emmie' (submitted by MissSemi-Dependant) and Nathan Ryker (submitted by BLacKxBUrN)**

**1 child of Demeter: Torrance 'Tori' Summers (submitted by Nom (I really like that, 'nom' )) **

**1 child of Dionysus: Samantha Sampson (submitted by Elibro) **

**1 child of Hades: Robert Kohler (submitted by PoseidonLover311) **

**1 child of Hecate: Sarah Cat (submitted by Just-AWESOME-Old-Me) **

**2 children of Hephaestus: Maximilian 'Max' Watterson (submitted by MissSemi-Dependant) and Julian 'Jules' Ozera (submitted by Cupcake)**

**1 child of Hera: Charlotte Olansie (submitted by YouKnowYouLoveMe) **

**6 children of Hermes: Whis Renolds (submitted by RueFlower3900,) Ryder 'Jinx' McLean (submitted by a Guest,) Aspen Reed (submitted by YouKnowYouLoveMe,) Glacier Reed (submitted by YouKnowYouLoveMe,) Alec Hathaway (submitted by DahliaStarr) and Joseph 'Joey' Richards (submitted by Squark10) **

**1 child of Hestia: Anne Stewart (submitted by DrawTheWaffle) **

**2 children of Zeus: (yea, I know, I said one on the last update, but they were both so good I couldn't pick between them.) Cassidy O'Donovan (submitted by Naosuegi) and Cassidy Sky Morgan (submitted by ForeverGleek1299) and yeah, they both have the same name AND are BOTH daughters of Zeus but… Oh well :)**

**I hunter of Artemis: Maya Elizabeth Vince (submitted by DemiGodLover) **

**2 unclaimed: Psyche Noona (submitted by RueFlower3900) and Sorrel Heatherwail (submitted by YouKnowYouLoveMe) **

**This is what I still need:**

**Poseidon: 1 (male plz)  
Athena: 1  
Hermes: 1  
Ares: 2  
Hestia: 1  
Demeter: 2  
Aphrodite: 2  
Hephaestus: 4  
Hunters: 5, 6 or maybe 7  
Unclaimed: Again 4-6 more **


End file.
